


Avengers Tower

by Mischief_Goddess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Design, For Bound Souls, Stark Tower, architecture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_Goddess/pseuds/Mischief_Goddess
Summary: What each floor of the the newly-renovated Avengers Tower holds. This is just a clarifying work to make location references within the Tower in Bound Souls a little less confusing.
Kudos: 3





	Avengers Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for being so technical about my works. I just can't help it! If you check the dates with the days of the week for Bound Souls, those are actually accurate with the calendar from 2012. You should just see my planning page for Bound Souls, my other partner fic which I will soon start releasing, and all the different stories I plan to include...it is literal insanity. Anyway, I decided to post it after the edits to the beginning of chapter 12 of Bound Souls to show more details.
> 
> This page will be updated as the story progresses, and as the tower is changed, obviously. Right now in the story, this is just Tony Stark's plan for if the rest of the Avengers come to stay.

**Extremely Restricted Access Floors: Tony, Loki, and Pepper Only**

Roof: Heated Infinity Pool, Hot Tub, Bar

Floor 93: Tony’s Penthouse and Room

Floor 92: Tony’s Lab (w/ robots moved from Malibu mansion)

Floor 91: Extra Floor 5

Floors 89-90: Suit Testing Chamber

Floor 88: Tony’s Private Gym and Movie Theater

Floor 87: Extra Floor 4

Floor 86: Extra Floor 3

**Restricted Access Avengers Floors**

Floor 85: Extra Floor 2: Pepper, Happy, & Rhodey whenever he stays.

Floor 84: Avengers Floor 3: Thor, Banner (also a lab for Banner)

Floor 83: Avengers Floor 2: Clint, Natasha

Floor 82: Avengers Floor 1: Steve

Floor 81: Avengers Lounge (part of it extends up into Avengers Floor 1 and 2, opens to Helipad)

Floor 78-80: Avengers Gym/Pool/Training Facility

Floors 76-77: Half Med Bay, Half 'Hulk Relaxation Room' (for letting off a little steam)

Floor 75: Movie Theater and Gaming Systems, including Virtual Reality COD

Floor 74: Extra Floor 1

**Restricted Access Guest Floors**

Floor 73: Guest Floor

Floor 72: Guest Lounge

Floor 71: SI Boardrooms

**SI Employee Access**

Floors 2-70: Stark Industries

**General Access**

Floor 1: Lobby

**Extremely Restricted Access: Tony, Loki, Pepper, and Happy Only**

Garages


End file.
